


Silver Feather

by ASKR



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASKR/pseuds/ASKR
Summary: A bond that stands the test of time between two people who's lives changed drastically ten years prior.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Silver Feather

“D-Don’t get any closer!”

He shouted in a semi-panic, hunching over himself further as he fiddled with something between his hands.

Locks of Leon’s thick purple hair bounced as he tilted his head to the side, just barely brushing against his shoulders, and Askr stopped in her place according to his hurried request for her not to go any nearer. She could only wonder what it was he was hiding in front of himself.

“I’m a-almost done…” he assured her, his voice almost cracking as he did so.

“I… okay!” Askr clasped her hands in front of herself, rocking her body back and forth slightly as she stood in place leaving her (relatively) new Galarian friend to his own devices, trying to lift herself to her tiptoes as if it could net her a better angle to see what it was Leon had been up to.

As if sensing her attempt at peeking, Leon hunched even further, shifting his body away trying to hide what he was doing.

When a few minutes had passed, the rambunctious, purple-haired boy straightened his back, making Askr raise a dark brow curiously.

“Please close your eyes?” He requested with a smile, looking over his shoulder before standing to his feet.

Though she knit her brow at first, Askr obliged him, letting out a dramatic sigh.

“Okay okay, but I don’t trust what you’re hiding,” she said as she raised her nose, closing her dark eyes as she continued to oblige his requests.

After only a short time, Askr could feel Leon significantly closer, not quite touching but close enough he was most definitely in her space.

“I found it when we got split up in the Weald,” he said, and Askr could suddenly feel a further closeness than they had ever been to each other, prompting her to open her eyes just enough to peek.

Leon seemed to be concentrating enough he hadn’t noticed her peeking, biting down on his lower lip as both of his arms extended over her shoulder to behind her neck. As Leon fumbled his hands, his gaze became more intense and concentrated until finally he’d withdrawn his arms and she quickly closed her eyes again hoping the boy wouldn’t notice her transgression.

Though, it was obvious he tied something around her neck.

“You can open them!”

Askr could tell simply from the tone of his voice that Leon was beaming. She opened her eyes slowly to see him standing close, both of them standing at about eye-level if not Leon being just slightly shorter. His golden eyes shone with excitement, making Askr’s cheeks feel hot with how happy with himself he’d seemed, before his gaze fell to her chest and she in turn followed his lead.

A silvery-white feather rested against her chest, tied to a woven string of light blue and garnet resembling a friendship bracelet.

Sunlight struck it in a way that seemed almost too bright to look at directly— Askr had never seen anything like it, though she assumed it must have belonged to a Pokemon. Perhaps one that rested deep in the Slumbering Weald they had explored together?

“This is really pretty, Lee,” she said with a smile, her brown irises lifting to meet his gaze.

Leon appeared surprised, taking a step backwards and lifting a hand to the hat he wore atop his unrule purple mane.

“Y-yeah I thought… you should have it since you won’t… be in G-Galar for much longer…” he stammered out, pinching the visor of his snapback and pulling it down to cover his face from view.

He seemed embarrassed, and Askr wasn’t quite sure why, but it was infectious — causing a red flush to spread across her pale cheeks.

* * *

It felt something from a far off dream to remember that moment, like a heavy fog had settled in the recesses of his mind similar to the one that blanketed the Slumbering Weald. Ten years was a long time, Leon was young and it wasn’t surprising the memory hadn’t been perfectly clear— but he still did remember it.

The Silver Wing — something back then he hadn’t had a name for, it was just a pretty feather of some sort — rested against her chest. Leon was so caught up in his memory that it hadn’t even struck him there could be a problem with the fact that his golden gaze remained fixed much too long near Askr’s breast as she talked away to the Chairman.

Leon was roused from his daze when someone brushed up against his arm moving past him, the stranger apologizing reflexively before moving along their way. As if trying to get a hold of himself, the Champion raised his hands and gave his cheeks a couple gentle smacks.

How much time had passed since he spoke to her, five? Ten minutes?

As soon as he’d seen the Johto challenger and recognized the person standing there despite a ten year difference in appearance, Leon had been thrilled to see an old friend from a summer years past, but when he went to greet her as just that, the girl— woman?— appeared perplexed, her nose scrunching the slightest bit.

“I know I was here in Galar a long time ago, but I just don’t remember much from the trip, I’m sorry.”

Askr had told him.

“But I am hoping to check out some place and see if anything clicks! Leave it to my brain to forget having met Galar’s Champ though, right?”

Perhaps he could have let it slide like water off a duck’s back, they were just kids, and the mind could be fickle— as far as he recalled Askr travelled a lot so maybe she’d met enough people for Leon himself to have been another face in the vacation taking crowd; despite the fact that it seemed particularly odd for her not to remember given it wasn’t just a few days, but an entire summer spent day in and out exploring and playing.

He’d shared his dream with her before it had even been realised, and he stood there in the same room as Askr, having realised that dream.

And there she stood with the gift he had given her a decade ago hung securely from around her neck.

Though the string— or in this case, a chain — was different from the original gift he’d presented all that time ago, the Silver Wing itself was unmistakable, even cast in metal so it could make a more suitable necklace than the makeshift one he’d put together then.

Surely, if she wanted to preserve the gift he had given her, she would have remembered the origins of how she’d acquired it in the first place, right? Did she even remember she had received the Silver Wing in Galar?

Leon must have spaced out again, when he took in his surroundings Askr was no longer locked in conversation with Chairman Rose but instead approaching him, and he felt his cheeks warm up considerably as he prepared to compose himself.

“I feel kind of bad that I can’t remember,” Askr said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head and making a slight mess of her long dark hair as she did so, “maybe you can help me out a little though.”

Reaching down, she pulled something from her pocket, unfolding a small rectangular thing that seemed like paper, though he recognized quickly as a photograph instead. When she unfolded it completely, he was familiar with the sight in the printed image.

It was a well-taken picture, of an old neglected piece of architecture to the right of a small river. An altar with a crumbling arch still holding strong above it. Leon crossed his arms above his chest, and though he still felt… worrisome over the state of Askr’s memory of him even existing, the picture she had gave him some hope that maybe it wasn’t as simple as it seemed.

“I wanted to check out this place! I never used to take pictures on vacation, but for some reason I have this one I took…”

The Champion’s expression softened, like all that zoning out over having been forgotten was its own far off memory now. Perhaps, he thought— no, hoped— that something wasn’t quite as it seemed.

“That’s pretty deep in the Slumbering Weald,” he answered, “It’s supposed to be off-limits since it’s dangerous, but… I can’t think of a better escort than a Champion…”

* * *

“This gate kind of sucks, so it’s not hard to get in, but I’ll get grounded if I’m caught.”

Grounding didn’t seem like much of a deterrent to Leon, as he climbed over the wooden gate before reaching over to assist Askr in getting her footing to get above it as well. He was right, the gate wasn’t particularly… hard to get over, even with both of them having the stature of a child there was relatively little difficulty.

“I wonder how dangerous it is…” Askr pondered, looking off into the foggy woods ahead of them with curiosity.

“It doesn’t matter,” Leon said confidently, “you’re with the future Champion of Galar you know!”


End file.
